


Share and Share Alike

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for stvslayer as part of the primeval_denial filth challenge using the prompt “slippery when wet”.  Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stvslayer as part of the primeval_denial filth challenge using the prompt “slippery when wet”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Nick groaned and stared as Jenny pulled the vibrator from her vagina, the device still slippery and wet with her juices.

“Open wide,” Jenny purred and Nick eagerly spread his legs. Settled comfortably, arse lifted, he shivered as Jenny slowly pushed the vibrator inside him.

“How does that feel?” she whispered. “Do you like that?”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed. And then she flicked the on switch and Cutter started writhing. By the time she moved it in and out, hitting his prostate with unerring precision, Cutter could do nothing but come all over Jenny’s naked breasts.

She didn’t seem to mind.  



End file.
